Fire Emblem: Mistakes
by Chrizzel28
Summary: A short piece of damsel in distress writing on what happens if Robin made a rather large mistake when fighting the Valmese empire.


_This was a mistake_, was the main thought Robin had upon being dragged away by a set of Valmese soldiers. She looked back at the decisions she had made that led to this failure, trying to spot where it truly went wrong.

She had split the Shepherds up into two groups, one led by her and one led by Chrom, in order to push more of an offensive on the Valmese. However, she did not anticipate that Walhart himself would show up and create such a massive hole in their numbers. While most Shepherds managed to retreat properly, Robin herself didn't have this luxury. They surrounded her, what could she have done except surrendering? It was the only way for her and the few remaining Shepherds to make it through alive, was it not?

Robin noticed that Walhart himself was no longer here, yet she already knew where he was heading: north, in Chrom's direction. She began struggling upon realising this, but the only response she got for this was getting her face pushed into the dirt. She could see Tharja's face flaring up upon seeing this, though Robin could also see that Tharja knew this wasn't the moment to struggle either.

Had it been the right call to try and save Cynthia and Severa like this? While Cynthia could escape, being captured herself was perhaps a far worse scenario for the army. It didn't help that Tharja's loyalty to her had led to her being captured as well.

The small group was soon led into a fortress, where a… person warps in. Robin wasn't quite sure of the gender, though she could instantly see how repulsive he was. The awful make-up, the mess of a haircut, and the obvious lack of true strength and condition... Nothing about him worked in his favour.

"YOU're the supposed 'master tactician' I was supposed to take down? HAH! You lost this war before it even began!"

"You filthy-!"

"SILENCE! You must know your superiors! Or perhaps you'd like to have someone discipline you and those little dogs that follow you around?"

"Don't you dare touch th-!"

"I SAID SILENCE! How dare you open your mouth in front of me like that?! That's it, silence them! In fact, subdue them completely!"

Before Robin could protest to this, a dirty rag was already being shoved into her mouth. She could see the same happening to Severa and Tharja, the realisation that she was powerless sinking in at this point. Severa tried to spit it out, though this only led to her getting a slap to the face, before it got shoved in regardless. After this, a piece of cloth was wrapped around her head, causing the rag to be stuck in place.

"Now, it's time for me to go and talk to that little prince of yours. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out his tactician has been reduced to this. Oh, it shall be great to see his despair in person, I wish I could share it with you. However, for now, I shall leave you alone to wallow in your own despair." He turned to one of the soldiers. "Damaged goods are fine, but make sure they won't be dead on arrival."

He teleported away, and they were led into another room after this, and Robin could vaguely hear the soldiers saying something about the dungeon being full of rebels already. She wasn't sure about the implications, but it quickly became apparent when a soldier walked in with quite a bit of rope in his arms. The man holding Robin forced her onto her stomach and pinned her arms to her back, after which another man tied the arms to one another, making them practically useless. Her legs were then folded onto themselves, after which they tied those together as well. Robin realised that she was past the point of resistance by now, and she started regretting not doing more when she had the chance, one of many decisions of this day she'd regret. The feeling of despair was only worsened when she saw her allies meeting the same fate, though something about Severa's struggling and Tharja's dark glares helped reassuring her that there would still be some hope.

_Chrom… Please, don't fail..._

**_There, not bad for a first try, eh? Please leave feedback for me to improve myself._**


End file.
